


Something Entirely New

by ScarredMuzzle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Hurt Theo, M/M, Malia's a minor bitch, Melissa is the best, Momma McCall, Pack, Pack Night, Scott's all alpha, Tears, Theo's a senior, brett and lori are alive, gay thoughts dunbar, give this kid a hug please, lotsa them, lydi and parrish are a thing, tara's bridge, theo talks about his feelings, tomato sauce - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredMuzzle/pseuds/ScarredMuzzle
Summary: Things get heated at Pack Night, and not in the good way.





	Something Entirely New

Gods above, Liam couldn’t wait for pack night. Senior year was stressful enough, finding colleges that would take him despite the uh, “Incident” at Devenford was not easy. Trying to pass his classes with supernatural threats always breathing down his neck, it wasn’t fun. But pack nights at the McCall house were something to bask in, enjoying the company of friends that made you happy and delicious food, along with a movie or two. It always smelled so safe and homey and as the last bell rung for the end of class on Friday, Liam couldn’t have been out the door faster. 

+++

Letting himself in without knocking was commonplace in the McCall household. 

“Hello kid who doesn’t live here.” Liam smiled at his practical mother’s teasing greeting and followed her voice (and his nose) to the kitchen. Melissa was making all sorts of treats for the pack that regularly invaded her home on Friday nights. She looked extremely happy and the bags under her eyes were long gone. The promotion at the hospital gave her better hours and less stress, making everyone else just a little bit happier. 

She had the two boys who did live at her house, Theo and Nolan, dutifully rolling out pizza dough and kneading it to the right texture. Both boys were covered in flour and Theo had streaks of it in his hair. Nolan made a noise that could be taken as a greeting, intently focused on getting the dough just right. Theo shot him a disarming smile and continued with the work at hand. 

Liam’s heart skipped a beat at the chimera’s smile, still not used to seeing him and Nolan working together, safe and happy, under the guidance of Melissa McCall no less. That woman was a miracle worker and let it be known. Nolan had come under the McCall wing when Melissa learned from Theo that Nolan’s parents had disowned him for siding with the hunters and for picking up a gun. No matter how the boy had tried to explain, he had been locked out and left in the cold. It was by chance that Theo was driving by (looking for an inconspicuous place to hide his truck from snooping deputies) and gave the boy a ride through the freezing rain, right to the doorstep of none other than Melissa McCall. 

Melissa had taken him in with open arms, used to forgiving horrible deeds that were done against her son. Their door was always known for being open and it showed where the true alpha had gotten his endless love and caring heart. Nolan had been set up in Scott’s room and when Theo turned to leave, he was met with a woman about a foot shorter than him but far more scary. Before he had a chance to argue, he was sleeping in the guest bedroom in a  _ real bed  _ for the first time in months. He was gone by morning, but returned every night until Melissa had cornered him and told him that he would stay for breakfast or be sent to the doghouse. Theo knew better than to argue at that point. 

He and Nolan were wary of each other at first. The ex-hunter tiptoed around him, quiet as a mouse could be to someone with supernatural hearing. Eyes always downcast, shoulders  always bent. Theo could hardly stand the scent of nerves coming off this boy, mixed with anxiety and pure fear. It wasn’t until he snapped and told Nolan to quote  _ “Stop lurking around like a damn anxiety soaked rat”  _ that Nolan stopped being purley afraid of Theo. He went as far as to talk to the chimera. Theo didn’t necessarily hate talking with the human, so it was a win on both sides. Besides, Theo’s nose finally got a break from the overwhelming chemosignals and that set him more at ease.

Liam greeted Mrs. McCall with a peck on the cheek and washed his hands, a waiting soldier. The pack mom immediately assigned him with preparing the individual snack bowls. There was a long list of everyone’s preferences and it was pretty funny to find out some of the pack’s eating habits. The three Hales, Peter, Malia, and Derek, all had a deathly hatred of cranberries. Parrish didn’t like mushrooms, Stiles refused to touch broccoli, and Theo despised carrots. Again, the weirdness of the pack’s eating habits never failed to amuse Liam and he went about the kitchen, grabbing the odds and ends needed for everyone’s bowls. 

“Nolan, that’s too much egg!”

“What'd you mean? That’s a perfectly acceptable amount of egg!”

“No its not! The dough is too sticky and the flour isn’t getting picked up right!”

“Maybe you’re just doing it wrong!” 

“How would you know? You don’t have the muscles to knead this shit!” Theo flexed with that statement and  Liam didn’t drool nope not happening. 

“Well you don’t have the brains to measure out this shit!” Nolan chucked a handful of flour at the offending chimera’s face. It landed with deadly accuracy and Theo’s face was powdery white. His clothes were covered and some stayed in the hollows of his collar bones, making him look like a whitewashed marble statue  got a jawline chiseled like one too. Theo took a deep breath and swiped the powder out of his eyes. When the dust settled, his eyes were supernatural yellow and his claws were out. Nolan immediately tried to stutter an apology, backing up into the wall. 

Theo’s hand shot out and grabbed the jar of tomato sauce and with one claw, pierced the lid. Nolan’s eyes widened in understanding and he tried to duck, but it was too late. Tomato sauce covered Liam, Nolan, and about ¼ of the kitchen. None of the other food, thank god, had been hit. Melissa just sighed and sent them upstairs to get clean clothes. 

“I’m not cleaning this up by the way! You guys suck!” followed the three laughing hysterically boys to their rooms. Since Liam was closer to Theo’s size, he followed the chimera.

Their guilty giggles filled the room as they entered, tracking tomato sauce and flour into the pristine space. Liam had been in the room before, many a late night with the puppy pack, playing Halo (Theo kicked everyone’s ass, it was more a contest to see who could get second), Mario Kart (Corey was strangely amazing at it), and GTA (more goofing off than the story mode). So yes, Liam was no stranger when it came to being in Theo’s room. 

But he never bothered to pay attention to the details. The way that every little thing was in its place, a shining example or organization and cleanliness. The shelves were full of books and Liam smiled fondly at the memory of helping Theo raid the old Dread Doctors lab to grab all of the supernatural books they could find. They had ended up making several trips and were tired by the end of the day. They had both fallen asleep on the bed, splayed out, but still touching. An ankle crossed there, a brush of an arm here. Melissa had covered the boys with a blanket and let them be. Snapping out of it, he sniffed the air. The closet door was open as the chimera ruffled through it. The scent of Theo and stale Scott hit the wolf in the nose, confusing him. 

“Why does your closet smell like Scott?” The chimera froze. He quickly recovered and placed the designated clothes on the bed, walking over to the attached bathroom. 

“I didn’t come in with much. Scott didn’t take all of his clothes with him when he went off to college so Melissa moved them in here and told me to make use of them so they wouldn’t collect dust. I guess the scent just hasn’t worn off yet.” He grabbed two towels and handed one to Liam, dragging him into the bathroom so he wouldn’t get tomato sauce all over the carpet. 

Liam blushed when Theo had reached for his hand, revealing in the way they slot together like puzzle pieces. A blush instantly blossomed across his cheeks and he ducked his head, willing his heart to stop tap dancing. 

“Guess I forgot. But did you see the look on Nolan’s face?” The maneuver worked and Theo chuckled. Stripping off his now white shirt, he chucked it into the shower to be shaken out later.  

“It was like he had never been soaked in tomato sauce before. Sorry for catching you in the crossfire, but if that’s what it takes to get you naked, then I’d do it anyday.” 

Oh.  **_Oh._ ** So this is what it felt like to die internally. Interesting. Liam felt the fire race across his face, focusing his eyes elsewhere from the smirking chimera. 

“You missed a spot.” Theo stepped closer on instinct and used his towel to wipe away the offending sauce. He was crowded against Liam, the towel dropping to his side and laying limp in his hands. Blue met blue. It felt like lightning was crackling between them. Liam’s hand came up hesitantly, wrapping around the older boy’s neck. The other joined it and Liam met Theo’s eyes. A challenge sparked in the shorter boy’s eyes, inviting Theo in. The space between them was small and charged. Parted lips and shallow breaths under brazen white lights. 

“Hey gu-YYYS” Nolan jumped back, covering his eyes with his hand. Honestly, Theo is always being surprised at the capabilities of the human vocal cords to pierce his supernatural eardrums. It was a gift that not many humans knew they had and Theo indulged in their ignorance. “Melissawantsusdownstairstocleanbeforethepackgetshereokaybye.” Nolan all but ran from the room. Theo nudged Liam’s forehead gently with his own and moved back. Liam whined at the loss of close contact and instinctively reached to pull Theo back. 

“Later, little wolf. We need to go clean up. We can continue this later, yeah?” Theo’s eyes were wide and hopeful, but also nervous. He wanted to continue,  _ needed  _ to continue, but not when there was a current tomato sauce crisis at hand. Liam nodded and forced his hands back to his side. He could wait. He had some semblance of self control. He could do this. 

+++

He could not do this. Being in close proximity with this chimera and not touching him was driving him absolutely  _ nuts.  _ They had helped an extremely flustered Nolan clean up the mess, during which Theo made constant small excuses to touch him and by the time they finished, Derek and Stiles had arrived. The rest of the pack followed soon after and Liam was whisked away into catching up with the older members of the pack. He could barely even watch Theo talking to Melissa, eyes alight and laughter spilling from his throat. Gods, he was gorgeous and Liam was a fool for denying himself to come to terms with this fact earlier. 

“All right, get into team for a first round of Pictionary!” There was a mad scramble as Lydia pulled Derek and Stiles over to her side (the two were known for having the uncanny ability to guess at each other’s terrible drawings). Mason grabbed Corey, who in turn grabbed Nolan, who yelped and latched on to Brett. They all went tumbling into the couch with an ‘oof’. Lori went to Lydia’s team and Scott and Malia spilt, Scott taking Mason’s team. Parrish laughed and joined Lydia’s team, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. Melissa joined Scott’s team and Argent blindly followed. The sheriff looked around and sighed, walking over to his son’s team reluctantly, predicting the outcome of his decision. 

“Ha ha, we have the sheriff and you don’t!” Stiles said in the most immature voice manageable with his tongue sticking out. Scott responded by blowing a raspberry. Stiles gasped in mock offense and began to respond with a snarky comeback before Derek slapped a hand over his boyfriend’s mouth and saved everyone some trouble. Jackson and Ethan spilt, Ethan going to the sheriff’s side and Jackson taking Argent’s. The only two who stood undecided were Liam and Theo. They were both weighing their options, standing shoulder to shoulder and receiving obnoxiously fake smiles from wither team (with the exception of Malia).

“Well, we don’t want the murderer on our team, so we’ll take the angry puppy.” Malia decided. Theo’s jaw audibly snapped shut at the word murderer and Liam stood in front of him protectively. 

“Malia!” 

“No Scott, let her talk. What else have you been wanting to say?” Theo interrupted Scott’s scolding and turned to the werecoyote in question. She stood from her spot on the couch and stalked over. For once it seemed she was going to think about what she was going to say. Liam stood with his hands clenched into fists. They didn’t know that this was  _ his  _ Theo they were talking about,  _ his  _ incredible sarcastically caring nerd who was  _ his and you don’t fuck with what is his.  _

“You’re a monster. You were created in a lab and you're unnatural, tainted by chemicals and sewer water. You're smell sets me off, something cold and harsh and wrong to my coyote’s nose and I want you gone because whenever you're around, my senses get grated with it and I don’t like you or your temper. I still don’t believe you’ve changed and I will never forgive you for for what you’ve done to my pack, for killing my mate and for bringing harm to the people he cares about. You deserve to go back to Hell and I would gladly put you there. The suffering and the blood that covers your hands, it's too much for this place.” She was snarling by the end. It was rather clear that these emotions have been stirring around for quite some time. 

Liam’s mouth was ready and open to defend when a voice came from behind him.

“Why should I apologize for what I was when no one ever apologized for making me into a monster? Do you think I knew any different? Do you think I liked killing people? I did it because that was the only way I knew how to survive, that was what I was taught in needed for survival, for power.  _ I didn’t know.  _ Do you know how hard it is to look in the mirror and realize that the person that I see staring back at me has taken innocent lives, lives that deserve to live far more than me? I know that I’m horrible and good for nothing but bait, but for some reason I decided to stick around because someone here saw something in me. I thought that I could have a chance at something real here, a  _ real  _ pack, a  _ real  _ family. Thanks for making it clear that I’m not wanted!” He spun and wiped the steady stream of tears off his face. When had he started crying? He stormed for the door, slamming it behind him. The sound of paws crunching on leaves followed shortly after. 

Liam snarled at Malia, eyes glowing.

**_That bitch is talking of_ ** _ him _ **_, ours. She deserves the most unruly death, for if she was not the alpha’s mate, she would be shredded._ ** His wolf snarled and thrashed in his chest, giving in to the bloodlust and the searing anger caused by Malia’s words. 

_ If I hurt her, what will become of me? I’ll feel guilty after and Scott might kick me out and Theo won’t have a pa- _ **_He will have us. That should be enough. We will take care of him and deliver his every need, even if he wanted the moon itself placed at his feet, we would do it in a heartbeat._ ** _ He would feel guilty about being the reason I don’t have a pack. We don’t need that, he has enough on his shoulders. I need to find him.  _

He came back from his inner mind, claws out and digging into his palm, eyes aglow. He snarled and ran out the door, heading for the woods behind Scott’s house.  _ Theo, Theo, Theo, Theo.  _ It was an irreversible tempo that beat into the very soles of his feet as he ran, tracking on scent alone.   __

Back at the house, Scott tore his red eyes away from the back of his first bitten beta, filling with fury at his mate. He snarled and Malia growled in response, eyes blue and unhappily defiant. The pack watched each of the weres, eyes bouncing back and forth. Scott let out another snarl, more demanding this time. Malia huffed and snapped in response, teeth bared. Arms crossed and back straight, she looked a little uncomfortable. All of the wolves in the room had shifted, able to provide translation of the aggravated communication between the alpha and his mate in hushed whispers. Scott growled low in response to Malia’s blalant show of disobedience and shook his head from side to side. If he was a lion, he would have been shaking out his mane. The disobedience from his mate irked him and sent the wrong kind of itch down his spine. 

Scott let the growl rumble in his chest and took a step forward. He wouldn’t ever hurt Malia, not a single chance. But her coyote was making her emotions too malleable, too heightened and if he didn’t stop it now, it wouldn't be pretty. The coyote took a step back and hissed, more uncomfortable than before. Her eyes cast downward, never able to focus on one thing, but never looking at Scott either. With another huff from her alpha, the blue locked on to red and she shifted back, shoulders bent and neck bared. Scott took another step forward and hugged her, promising he wasn’t mad, but that she really needed to watch her words. She latched on to him in response and the pack let out a collective sigh of relief.  

“No, you’re right. I shouldn’t have said that to his face and I should have talked to you about it.” She mumbled into his neck. 

“Yeah, you should've.” He chuckled dryly. Being an alpha sucked sometimes. 

“Do you think he’ll be back soon?” Derek asked. Stiles was the one who answered. 

“If anyone can bring Theo back, it’s Liam. There’s no one on this earth that he trusts more. I would give it a couple of hours and only then we go out and look for them, if they don’t come back by then.”

“Why only a couple of hours?” The alpha asked.

“It’s Beacon Hills, Scotty Boy.”

“Ah, true.”

+++

**_That way._ ** Liam let his wolf take the reins and followed the direction of is wolf’s commands. Theo had run straight for the preserve and the trail wasn’t meant to be confusing, like he was trying to prevent someone from following. He was running in a straight line, seemingly to a clear destination. The only glimpses that Liam got were the quick flick of a tail tip. Theo’s heart wasn’t rushing abnormally and his paws seemed to be well placed and confident. He was heading somewhere and it seemed that he wanted Liam to follow. So follow he did.  

The moon was high and bright by the time Liam noticed the lull in Theo’s steps. He trotting now, tail waving like a flag. Liam didn’t want to get close yet. He wanted Theo to have his privacy and allow Liam to get close on his terms. He heard the gurgle of a stream and his heart sank. Theo was leading him to  _ the  _ bridge, Tara’s bridge. 

The black furred chimera walked across the warped planks and sat. His yellow eyes stared unblinking into the black depths of what had become the final resting place of his childhood innocence. Liam slowly approached sat next to the animal, black fur brushing his shoulders. His feet dangled over the edge and he watched the leaves swirl in the current. He wanted to be a leaf right about now. He didn’t know what he could possibly say to lessen the blow of Malia’s blunt words. 

“She loved me, yaknow.” Liam took off his jacket and threw it on the shoulders of his now naked and human shaped companion. His voice sounded broken and fond at the same time. “She was my family. She took care of me and loved me more than my parents ever did. SHe wanted us to have houses next to each other when we grew up and got married, so we could still see each other and our kids would be best friends. She really loved me and I took that future away from her, all her dreams and happiness, gone.” And with that, he broke. Everything gushed out and Liam could only hold him and hope he wouldn’t break too. The stream got a little bit wider that night with all of the tears that were shed. 

+++

Liam grabbed the clothes off of McCall’s front yard and took them back to the chimera that was waiting patiently at the edge of the woods. He shifted back and Liam handed him his clothes. Once he was fully dressed, Liam took his hand and twined their fingers. Theo still had Liam’s jacket wrapped around his shoulders, claiming it was cold. The beat of his heart said otherwise as the tromped up the steps and into the awaiting fiasco. 

“Okay so Mason and Corey can take the high school, Derek, Argent, Parrish, and the Sheriff can take the preserve and- oh thank god.” Scott hugged his betas and ignored Theo’s muffled grumble of ‘atheist’. 

“I’m sorry that I said all of those really mean things and we’re both really bad at this whole feelings thing so I’m gonna trust that you know what I mean by that.” Theo blinked, looking for all the world like a ruffled owl. He nodded in shock and turned to Liam, eyebrows raised. 

“I told you they care, Dore.” 

“I can get that, but why did they have to do a search party thing? We were only gone for-” quickly checking the clock on the mantle. “Two hours? Maybe less?” Liam laughed and twined his fingers with Theo’s. 

“It’s Beacon Hills, Dore.” 

“Fair point.” 

+++

The rest of the night was spent plastered to Theo’s side, watching the pack embarrass themselves in a plethora of party games that, strangely enough, Jackson and Stiles were always winning. The pair watched from the over sized armchair in the corner of the living room, long forgotten in in the pack’s competitive spirit. Liam’s hand was buried in Theo’s hair, gently smoothing it. Theo was asleep on his chest, the toll of two emotional outbursts as well as two full shifts leaving him exhausted. Their legs tangled and their hearts steady, Liam felt content. This was a good start to whatever he and Theo were. It was the start of something entirely  _ new.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My tumblr is @thiamuniverse if you wanna pop in and drop some prompts you would like to see! Your love and support means so much, and thank you to the Teen Wolf fandom for being the absolute most loving fandom I've ever been a part of! <3


End file.
